Changing properties of a component of a vehicle by using an active material is generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,894 B2 shows a vehicle element that can be morphed as required, for example a body molding, which is operatively connected to or formed from an active material and which is in turn capable of changing a module property and/or a shape orientation in response to an activation signal. Thermal, electrical, magnetic, mechanical and pneumatic signals are listed as activation signals.
Furthermore, DE 10 2013 200 192 A1 discloses a system for the selective modification of the texture of an exposed surface by using a variably foldable structure, wherein the foldable structure interacts with an active material, which is capable of experiencing a reversible change of a property if it is subjected to an activation signal.
US 2005/0157893 A1 describes electro-active polymer converters, which convert electrical energy into mechanical energy and vice versa. This property is used to modify the texture of a surface selectively.
DE 10 2008 045 015 A1 also discloses a plastic skin as a surface coating for an object, for example a dashboard, having electroluminescent elements which represent luminous areas, texts, logos, warnings or information.
An architectural element produced by means of a 3D print, which is able to react to changes in external ambient conditions, such as moisture, for example, by means of a shape change, is described in the article “Bio-responsive architectural 3D prints can sense external environments”, published online at the website of 3ders.org.
Against this background, the present disclosure is based on the object of providing a system and a method for adapting a vehicle component of a vehicle by using an active material.